


Tackle and paint

by ezShepherd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Exy, F/F, F/M, I guess ill tag as i add something, M/M, Theyre at university, i dont really know what to tag, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezShepherd/pseuds/ezShepherd
Summary: Ginny did not expect to meet someone by tripping over watercolours but here she is and the girl she sees has the most shining smile she has ever seen.





	1. Plimpies on the riverbank

**Author's Note:**

> So linnydefensesquad on tumblr said there wasn't enough Linny and here I am. Be kind, its my first ever fic.  
> So, they're at Uni and its non-magical, instead of Quidditch I used Exy from the All for the Game series. I don't know how long it'll be, and its half past twelve so ill revise it in the morning. I hope you enjoy.

It was safe enough to say that Ginny was not used to losing. Even while she was still very young and tumbled with her brothers she always made sure that even if she didn't win she didn't lose either. Which was why she was so upset over the match. Especially because they would have won if Mclaggen stopped trying to flirt with every single girl in the audience and kept his eyes on the opposing team. It didn't matter how good of a striker she was if he was too preoccupied to be a good goalkeeper. 

Thank god they weren't out for good. Ginny was at Uni on a scholarship and she needed to do well to keep it. She loved her family but Uni was expensive enough for one person, let alone for the four which were currently attending.

She was so lost in thought, worry, and anger at stupid Mclaggen, that she didn't notice the legs across the grass by the riverbank and promptly tripped over them and fell on her face. 

She found herself staring at the ground but the feeling of something wet made her quickly sit back up. She looked down at her shirt and saw a huge splotch of colourful water seeping into her tee.

"Oh, that's going to be hard to remove. You might need an acid like vinegar", said a dreamy voice from under her. This made Ginny realise she may have gotten up from lying down but she was still sat on top of someone.

" What?"

"The paint. You fell on my water. Better that then the Plimpies I guess, you might have squashed them."

Ginny was getting more and more confused at this blonde girl who didn't even seem all that concerned that someone was sitting on her.

"The what?" She asked, getting up.

"The Plimpies, I'm drawing them. Or at least I think I am. Very active creatures, won't stand still."

Ginny looked over at the other girls drawing and saw that while she had drawn the river in front of them she had also drawn strange fish like creatures with legs which were noticeably absent from the actual river. The girl was really good at drawing.

"That looks really nice. Are you studying art?"

"Yes, although I'm also taking some herbology classes. I'm Luna by the way."

"Ginny. Hey, I'm sorry about tripping over you. My head was in the clouds."

Luna smiled up at her and Ginny swore she could see rays of sunshine coming from her face, "Don't worry, it happens. Though you should probably take care of that shirt."

Before Ginny could answer her she heard a voice calling her name and distractedly looked up too see her friend Hermione walking determinedly towards her.

"I can't very well tutor you if you won't show up! You have to keep your grades up too! Hi Luna, I'm sorry but we're gonna have to go."

Ginny only had time to say a quick goodbye before being dragged off by Hermione in the direction of the library.

"Hermione! I need to go change first, look at my shirt! Plus, we lost today, like bad, so I'm not really in the mood to study."

Hermione's face softened and she relented, "Yeah, Harry told me. Sorry about that, I can't believe I used to date Cormac."

Having successfully distracted Hermione, Ginny changed their direction towards the dorms, "Mione, that was in High School, and lasted like a week. Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm gonna need you concentrated. I just don't get integrals."

That set Hermione off on an explanation that lasted all the way to Ginny's room and while she was changing. It was only once they were on the way back to the library that Ginny asked:

"By the way, who is Luna?"


	2. Sunday pseudo-picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny has lunch with her friends and figures out how she can run into the wonderfully elusive Luna Lovegood again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter! I know my chapters are short but, oh well, I do write them in between my coursework. Maybe they'll get longer in summer, idk. I edit myself so if you see any error please tell me. Anyways, here you go. Please enjoy it!

It had been a month and there was a grand total of five things Ginny had learnt in that time:

1)Luna Lovegood was Xenophilus Lovegoods only child.

2)Xenophilus was an amazing explorer who ran his own magazine. He tended to claim the existence of creatures that couldn't possibly exist and somehow, sooner or later, was always proven right.

3)She was studying art.

4)She had already met and made friends with all her friends.

5)She was extraordinarily elusive

"I just don't get it," Ginny said from where she was perched on Harry's counter. It was Sunday, and so the group had gone to his place for lunch. A small tradition she really loved. "We even went to high schools that were next to each other! You've all met her before and i haven't till now? Not even at a party?"

"Well she has been to a couple parties, that's where we met her. Though of course you were probably busy off snogging my best friend," came her brothers voice from where the oven was.

Ginny had to admit that when she started going out with harry they had spent a bit of (a lot of) time together but everyone had a honeymoon phase!

"Oh shut up ron, we never did it in front of you cause you always looked like you were gonna puke."

"Do I hear sibling rivalry? Remember, I am not allowed to take sides but I am allowed to help bury the body of the loser when you are done," Harry entered the kitchen just as the oven started beeping. "Ron you better hurry up with the food, people are starving in there."

"Its ready, just go and sit down."

Ginny and Harry walked back to the living room, where a pseudo-picnic area had been set up on the floor, since not all the guests fit at the table. Almost everyone was sitting on an assortment of mismatched pillows in the middle of the room.

"We were just talking about when we used to date, he still seams hung up on it even if it was ages ago," said Ginny, she sat down nearest to the door, and therefore, to where the food would be.

"We were an amazing couple defenitly better than you and Dean," He nodded towards the sofa, but the couple sat there where having their own conversation, and took his own seat, "but I'm sorry Ginny wouldn't get back with you again,"

"That's right. He has a proper boyfriend now, someone deserving of the title." 

Ginny had to admit that when Harry had started dating Draco it had been extremely weird and tense. As time went by, though, the group got more used to it, even if she never understood how or why it had happened, apart from the fact that Harry liked sporty types. As far as she knew he had gone to spend the summer with his godfather and had come back with a date, something about an awful family reunion having sweet rewards. But, she figured it was none of her business anyway. Just as long as Draco stayed in his lane and didn't go back to the idiot he had been in high school. And, they did look happy together.

"Why were you talking about when we used to date anyway?"

"She wasn't really, its about that crush she has on Lovegood. I bring the food!"

A cheer went up at Ron's words. It was obvious the gathered group was hungry. 

When they first started doing the little get together it had just been him, Harry, and Hermione. Now it included Ginny, Draco, Neville, and any passer by who got wind of it and wanted to join, like Dean and Seamus, who where sitting cosily by the sofa and a little too distracted to be listening to the rest of them. In their defense, Seamus had just arrived from seeing his parents and they hadn't Sean each other in ages.

"Its not a crush I just think her hair is wonderful and bright, like her smile and she has a really sweet voice and a very interesting mind. I just want to know why I haven't met her before and you all have!" Ginny could feel Hermione roll her eyes behind her while Ron handed out plates of food. "I'm just saying it doesn't make sense that such a beautiful person as Luna Lovegood would have not crossed my path before. And it doesn't make sense that I haven't seen her since the riverbank, either. If you all didn't know her I would have thought I dreamt her up."

"Wait, Luna's who you got a crush on?" said Neville.

Ginny sighed very loudly, "Well, yeah, as much of a crush as you can get from one short conversation. Why do you think I asked if you knew her?" 

"I don't know. Curiosity? She helps me study for botany too."

"You didn't tell me that!" Ginny exclaimed, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Hermione smile. This made her turn around and grin at her friend who dropped the smile immediately.

"Nope, no, not happening."

"C'mon, Mione, I'm sure it'll be fun"

"Go plan crazy meet-cutes in your own time, I'm busy"

"Yeah but you're also dating my brother so you're the easiest to convince right now. All those visits all the time... And you spend half your time there anyways," Ginny could see Hermione try to think of a way out but she know just as much as Ginny did that it was a lost cause.

"Ugh, fine, you win. But you owe me. Big time. Now let me eat."

"Thanks! I'll sign your next petition," Ginny's grin grew wider and she started digging into her own food. 

The boys, on the other hand, looked dreadfully confused at the interaction that had just taken place. Harry, Ron and Neville were kind of used to it by now, the girls did spend a lot of time together, especially since Ginny was determined to keep not only her playing abilities top-shelf, but also her grades as the highest in her class (Hermione was a splendid tutor), so it was Draco who spoke up for an explanation. Ginny looked at him, decided to ignore him and turned straight to Neville. Attempting the most nonchalant attitude she could, she asked him:

"So, what days, and at what time, do you guys meet to study?"


End file.
